Band-Aid
by beatrix izumi
Summary: this is a taiora, sorato, taisora, and yamasora. confused..? well, i guess it's a taisorato. yup, the triangle. oh, do read. you know you want to. ^_~


band-aid

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, therefore do not sue me, because trust me… You won't get much money outta me anyhow. ^.^ but I do own this fic, and you can't copy any of it, not like you'd want to... and if in the ungodly possibility that you might, then there's something very wrong with you, my friend. and if in fact you do proceed to copy or claim it, I shall therefore hunt you down with a large brick. ^.^ (not a threat, just a warning. hehehe)

Note: This is somewhat of a Taisorato ^.^ Yes'm, that's my new favorite coupling..! XD so if you like taiora, do read! And if you like sorato, you can also read…! Though, its more of an angsty taiora, since Sora IS with Matt, after all. -_-;; but I guess both sides get their own sweetness points here and there. ^.^ so taiora, sorato, and taisorato shippers enjoy…! (and please review… reviewing tells me you luv me, and I like to be luved ^^)

------------------------------------------------

I looked at the picture and smiled. I wished I was a kid again, carefree of everything. School, work, and the stress of being a… I hate to say it, a teenager. As I flipped through the photo album, memories seemed to rush over me wave after wave.

"He looks so adorable…" I thought, as I glanced at 8-year-old Tai; smiling as cheerfully as ever, cut knees and all.

And there was 8-year-old me… ready to put a band-aid right where he needed one…

*ring ring*

"Hello..?" I said, expecting to hear a voice all too familiar, yet half-wanting to hear one I haven't heard over the phone in a very long time.

"Hi Sora! It's Matt… Hey, you wanna come by my practice tonight? We could get something to eat later, whaddya say?" His voice always seemed to make my heart skip a beat. I was breathless for a second, as I always was when HE was on the other line, yet I managed to reply,

"…Sure Matt. I'll be there in half an hour!"

I always made an effort on myself when it came to seeing Matt. I don't know why, I've never really paid much attention to the way I look until recently. Finally, I headed over to the abandoned warehouse where his band usually practiced.

"Hey Matt!" I called towards the other side of the building. He dropped his guitar and ran over.

"Hey!" he said as he picked me up and hugged me like he hadn't seen me in years. "Listen, we're almost done, we just gotta get this part right, then we can go, alright?"

"Sure."

As he sang, thoughts flooded my mind. I can't remember when exactly I fell for the handsome blonde, but I'm pretty sure it was around Christmas time. I remember standing outside the backstage door, thinking about how I could never get a guy like him. I mean, with all those other girls chasing him around, what would he want with a tomboy like me? Then HE came. My best friend in the whole wide universe, Taichi Yagami. It broke my heart to pieces to find out that he was originally there to ask ME out, and it ground the pieces to dust when I had to tell him I was there to see Matt. But what did he do? He smiled and told me to go on, and if I didn't, I'd regret it later. If it weren't for him…

"Ready?" I was brought back to reality, and saw his piercing blue eyes staring me straight in the face.

"…?"

"Really, I'm sorry about that… Geeze, Travis couldn't get his part down. So where do you wanna go? Your choice, my treat."

"You know what, Matt? I feel kind of… dizzy. I think I might wanna go home…"

I lied.

"Are you alright Sora? I could you walk you home…"

Funny how when you cross that thin line that separates friendship from love, suddenly the smallest things matter. I smiled at my boyfriend and said, "Don't worry Matt, I'm a big girl." and with that I gave him a quick kiss goodbye and set off for home. 

I don't know what it was that made me change my mind about going out with Matt tonight. Any other day I would have jumped at the chance. I mean, what sane girl wouldn't? It was a cold night, but the stars shining bright in the inky sky gave a feeling of serene warmth. I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay out, and enjoy the beautiful evening.

"Too cool to say 'Hi', I guess!" someone said behind me with a laugh. I knew that laugh. I had heard it so many times.

"Tai!" I said, before even turning around.

"I… I didn't recognize you." It was true, I thought, as I looked at him. He looked so different. Yet still… The same. It wasn't something I could explain.

"I almost didn't recognize you either! What's with all the makeup? I mean, don't get me wrong… It looks really… um… nice." He looked down and stared at his shoes, but he couldn't hide his blushing face. I smiled.

"Well, I'm not 8 anymore Tai." I said with a laugh. "So… coming back from soccer practice?"

"Yeah, they got us working really hard. And I've been staying late so I could get better… Didn't I tell you? The scouts came and told me I could play worldwide!" Then he smiled that boyish, innocent smile, one that I had grown to love.

"Worldwide, huh? Would you honestly want to… leave Japan?" I prayed he didn't catch the trace of nervousness in my voice.

"Well, there isn't really much left for me here…" He looked down at his shoes. He tends to do that whenever he was nervous. _isn't really much left for me here…_ gut instinct told me I knew what, or rather who, he was talking about.

"…What do you mean, Tai?" I hated myself for saying that. I was just putting him through agony, unneccessarily, when I knew perfectly well what he meant.

"Sora… I need to talk to you about some things… do you think we could sit down somewhere?"

He led me to the park. Our park. This park held so many memories… This was where he first taught me how to play soccer. This was where he took me on a picnic, and brought his own mudcakes to share. This was where that picture was taken…

"Where do I start..? Well, sometimes, people keep things inside because they're … afraid of what might happen if they let those things come out."

Don't keep it inside…

"And then what happens is, they never find out what could've been, since they never tried in the first place."  
Are you saying what I think you're saying? 

"What I mean is that … I waited too long for someone, and now she's gone."

"Sora, I--"

I could see tears glinting in the corners of his eyes. 

"… Tai… I'm not gone. I'm right here. I'll always be here. You're my best friend and I could never, ever leave you, even for a second." And then… he smiled. That same one. From the picture. This time, the smile wasn't to cover the pain from a deep cut in the knee, but the pain from a deep cut in the heart. And I hugged him, right there, under the witness of a thousand burning stars. And there was 16-year-old me, ready to put a band-aid right where he needed one.

.THE END.

----

author's note: YiKES! was that fluff..? XDD ok… so this kind of concluded into a taiora. please don't flame me, sorato shippers..!! just think of this as a sorato… with a twist… ok?! i mean, being a taiora shipper, it was quite hard for me to type up those sorato moments at the beginning! so give me some credit at least! ^.^ and for the taiora fans, yes, i know… that was quite unfulfilled. but i like depicting tai and sora as bestfriends, ok!? ^.^ that's what makes taisorato fun, you see..! sora is officially with matt, while tai and sora SECRETLY have something for each other..! OOOH FUN! alright, i know, i'm crazy. ^.^ oh DO review, and tell me what you thought of this triangle fic ^.^ I'd luv you forever if you did~ XD


End file.
